(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for each terminal included in an talk-around direct communication network to transmit and receive data using a data frame.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Conventional distributed resource allocation may use carrier sense multiple access with collision detection (CSMA/CD) defined by IEEE 802.11. In the CSMA/CD protocol, if the channel is idle, each terminal requests resources through request to send/clear to send (RTS/CTS) messages, and upon receiving a response without a collision, occupies radio resources and transmits data. In this case, even when two or more terminals simultaneously transmit an RTS message, if the opposing terminal does not detect this message, it cannot transmit a CTS message.
In distributed resource allocation, radio segments may be allocated in a way that is suitable for packet-based data transmission. The radio segments suitable for packet-based data transmission are used to transmit one packet or data slots.
The above resource allocation method is not appropriate for supporting the QoS (quality of service) of voice or large file transfer and the QoS of interactive services.